lego_movie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilt
He never meant to destroy it. If he could hoist the remains of the rainbow-filled paradise, he would. But he can't. Not even the Atlantis divers have reached that deep in the ocean before! Near it, sure, but not the ACTUAL bottom of the ocean. And what did this uni-corn cat thing deserve for this to happen? Uni-Kitty didn't do anything at all! It wasn't her that deserved any of it! She nearly got killed, she nearly got SEASICK... But what broke Emmet's heart the most was the Breakdown. It was on the now-at-the-bottom-of-the-ocean submarine the heroes built to escaped the sinking cloud. While it was hard on Emmet and the others, Uni-Kitty had to stare through the windows. She saw her broken home. The Dog. The bricks. Everything was breaking apart at the seams, including her "No Frowny Faces" rule. She nearly had a heart attack because of it. And what does Emmet do? Build a double-decker couch, so they can "talk about it." Worst choice ever. It was his fault for all of it, and he could never shake the feeling off that he'd accidently hurt her again. He walked right of his apartment, and went over to Wyldstyle's apartment building. She couldn't afford to stay in Emmet's, so she found another one next to Emmet's work place, the Bricksburg Construction Site. Uni-Kitty lived with her, or "couch-surfed" as Wyldstyle put it. Emmet went to the front desk. The man at the desk was happy to know that Lucy W. (as he called her) had visitors, and let him in to the complex. Once in the elavator, he pressed "Floor 5" and was soon in the floor's hallway. He searched for Room 501, Lucy's room. He knocked, and out came Lucy, wearing a blue bathrobe. "Hey, Emmet. Why are you here so early?" "Just stopping by to say hi. Is Uni-Kitty home?" "Yep. She's right inside." Once told this, Emmet entered. It was kind of...ordinary. A flower vase, a kitchen, bedrooms, and a living room. In the living room, Uni-Kitty was sitting on a blue double-decker couch, watching the news. "Hey, Kitty." Uni-Kitty pounced on Emmet with great happiness. Perhaps she had forgotten what happened to her home. But what Emmet wanted to tell her was how sorry he was, not to say "What show are you watching?" "So, Uni-Kitty. I...need to tell you something." Uni-Kitty stopped licking Emmet, got back on the floor, and said "Yeah, buddy ol' pal o' mine?" "It...it's about Cloud Cuckoo Land." Everything got silent. Wyldstyle was at the doorway, listening to the conversation between the two. "Oh, boy! Are they rebuilding it? Did they find the pieces? Is it ready?" Uni-Kitty yelled, bombarding Emmet with happy questions. "No...we can't get the pieces from the bottom." Uni-Kitty's usual smile lowered a bit. "Stage 1 of Heart Attack", Emmet though, slowly starting to hate himself. "Oh...but, you said.." "I know what I said.," Emmet replied, getting down to knee level to look Uni-Kitty in the eye. "I've tried, but nothing has worked. Not even the Atlantis divers can reach it." Wyldstyle was shocked. Did Emmet ever give up like this? She's never seen him do so... Suddenly, Uni-Kitty growled, turning crimson. "You lied to me." "I didn't! I said that I'd try..." "YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU SAID I COULD GO BACK HOME SOON!!! GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!," Uni-Kitty screeched, turning full psycho on him. "Please! Wait...I don't wanna..." Suddenly, Rage Kitty jumped on Emmet with such force that she shoved him and herself out of an apartment wall. Wyldstyle screamed out Emmet's name as her wall was smashed into bits, bricks falling. Emmet landed on the ground, hard. You could hear the sideway break, along with his arm. About, 100 different people heard the snapping. Uni-Kitty slowly calmed down, after realizing what she had done. Wyldstyle and some paramedics came running out of the apartment complex, worried as heck. The paramedics surrounded Emmet, asking him questions. Wyldstyle was using her Masterbuilder powers to rebuild her wall. It turns out Emmet's arm was broken, and he needed to wear a cast. Uni-Kitty stood away from the crowd. She wanted to get near Emmet, but what if she hurt him again? No. She couldn't risk it. "Hey." Uni-Kitty turned around, and there was Wyldstyle. She expected her to be angry, but she had a look of concern on her face. She got down to knee level with her. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, but I know why you did that." "I hurt Emmet." "You did. But I understand why. If MY home was destroyed like that, I'd be locked in a depression." "But..." "No buts. I know Emmet will find a way to revive Cloud Cuckoo Land.", Wyldstyle said, a tear in her eye. TBC Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Using Canon Characters Category:Fan Fictions Using Main Characters Category:Sad Fan Fictions Category:Comfort Fan Fictions